


You Fell in Love in the Wrong Generation (Discontinued)

by HarringtonHun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1996 AU, 90's AU, 90's Clothing, 90's Music, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Discrimination, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Geeks, Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Homophobia, I Wrote this Before Season 7-, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pop Culture, Robbery, Smoking, Teen Angst, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, post-show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarringtonHun/pseuds/HarringtonHun
Summary: Fluff, angst, drama, and the Spice Girls.-- ON HOLD





	You Fell in Love in the Wrong Generation (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone...I'm updating my fanfictions. It's taking a bit to get them all together, and my goal is to post all of my main ideas for all the stories I want to write. I'll probably only check on one or two of these. Thank you for taking the time to read this! You're all loved and I hope this little prologue will want you coming back for the very first chapter, and more to come!
> 
> This is really my take on a College AU turned nineties vibe, and I'll try my best to flush out the characters to fit their role as whatever a punk, nerd, diva would be twenty or so years ago. I'm so excited...this is my favorite and first Klance story I had envisioned. I will have Lance referencing many Spice Girls songs and some Macarena~stay tuned! 
> 
> WHILE WRITING THIS I HAD AN OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE KNOWING I ALREADY HAVE AN OFFICIAL PROLOGUE IN MY NOTES-I guess I'll use that as the first chapter?
> 
>  

Prologue 

 

Keith haunched over the stone, and straightened himself back up.

  
The words left engraved on the makeshift Earth tombstone would forever be engraved in the mind of Gogane forever. Those three, unspoken letters.

  
_Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane._

  
Light contact with another’s hand made him nervously jump around to see who had been watching the whole time. Blue eyes and tinted greyish hair tied into a bun splashed the features of the tall, brod-shouldered Altean princess. With the foreign planet’s sun watching in the background.  
“Allura.” He furrowed his eyebrows a little bit.

  
“Keith…” She spoke, carefully removing her small hand from the friend’s shoulder, and drew her sad, unnerving gaze back to where she stood. She, as well as the others, knew. Pidge couldn’t bare to look at the stone, Hunk too tired to even think about it after all he had fought, Coran busy with re-wiring the ship, Lance…well, Lance said he would, but here Allura and Keith stood, spread apart feet away from each other, just staring at each other.

  
A cough blinked Keith’s eyes open, and there was the hand again, reaching for his shoulder. This time, he just accepted the gesture, and held his stance without restraint. “Keith, I’m-“ She paused, and looked away. Then she bounced back up to continue the sentence. “I’m…deeply troubled for your loss.” There was another pause. “I knew just how close you and Shiro were before this, and I can’t imagine what feelings of grief stored inside prevent you from moving on this moment forward. Well, I’m here to say that I can help resolve that grief whenever you’re ready.” The sentence ended in a small smile, coming from her end.

  
However grateful Keith was of this moment, and however much he wanted to reach his hand for her’s, something about the way Allura recalled “your’s” made him turn away. His head now faced down, but his body language was clear as the evening sky. “He’s our loss.” Painful truth widened the heart of the shock, coming from Allura.

  
“Of course!” She jumped up, truth in her voice, the brim of her hair bouncing up a little from the movement. Her hand at her side swayed, and then he swears he saw it shaking. (Never once had Allura trembled in front of Keith and company, as far as he reconciled.) Regret at the tip of the said statement let the air grip with even more of that numb feeling, that feeling that clouded over Keith’s mind for the past forty-eight long hours. None of them dare moved, both breaking eye contact, and staring at the ground. The next few moments spoke for the silence the most, the only sound the whisper of the echoing wind blowing across the beautiful planet’s land.

  
All that strife ended, with the plant of a hand cupping the boy’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but escape the small gasp excited from his mouth. A glint of light looked up to see a comforting smile, down at Keith with strands of hair slipping out of the original knot. Their difference in height was obvious, but Keith could stare up into those with the only problem of hesitation interfering the competition of this beautiful moment. Keith held back, but after a few ticks the princess lightened her gaze and pressed her thumb into the comrade’s shoulder, and felt him soften at the motion.“He’s our space dad.” Allura’s soft-spoken smile stretched across her face. Those words held a stagnant, enchanting air to the moment shared between the two touched beings, words hung in the air.

  
Small chuckles of sad laughter fell out of Keith’s mouth, hanging off from his tongue, filling the space around them. Eventually, barrels of beautiful sounding cords coming from their general direction was all that could be heard. Somewhere along the lines Allura added on to it, from a mix of his own delight and her amusement.  
Tears felt their way well up inside pink eyelids, but Keith decidedly stroked them away with the brush of a finger. Their shared moment slipped away, when Allura’s chuckles came to an abrupt end. Somewhere along the lines Keith felt happiness and panged sadness when he looked into the women’s eyes from where he was standing. Unlike anyone else however, he still wore his smile, and felt a great sense of appreciation for the Altean.

  
Uncertain of how long they stood there for, Keith and Allura reflected each other’s comfort through unwavering smiles, for, Alfor knows how long.  
Keith certainly forgot he was standing there, for when he looked up, an embarrassed blush slowly tinted the Altean’s cheeks. Whatever sense of fondness oveflooded him before churned into slight uneasiness. The mood of the air switched to an isolating feeling Keith…didn’t quite recognize. It made his hands clench without realizing. Allura’s gaze noticeably glowered towards the ground, hiding that beautiful sunshine of her’s away from the light passing through. Was that…a hand stretching up her neck?

  
“Umm…”

  
Allura coughed nervously, angling her foot forward.

  
“May I have a word with him alone?” Keith looked up, and there was that smile again. From where he stood feet away, little details; ranging from freckles, to locks of blue hair, even Altean markings distracted him from what she was saying. “-Alone?” was all he heard in the last part. Keith took a long look into her eyes. They showed compassion, fondness, empathy, and longing. In a few seconds he clicked with recognition.

  
In an instant he shaped his words, never failing to deliver. He looked up sharply, the words on his tongue. “He knew too.”

Brought out his smile for the first time with a feeling so familiar the space princess returned the same face. What was spoken created an open space for two paladins. The swaying movement of wind stirred the moment expectantly, and both Keith nor Allura could look away from each other’s ecstasy, sunset on their shoulders. Bright eyes deeply admired the younger black-haired pose. Without saying anything, Keith dipped his chin under a shadow within the corner of the perimeter. Footsteps could be heard from where the girl stood, she made her way to the stone feet ahead on the grass. He left her alone with the hope she’d rekindle everything she wanted to say, with a much different spirit from before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Shiro.


End file.
